Messing Around
by doctorwhonerd98
Summary: No one likes Blaise Zabini's twin sister, the one who was sorted into Gryffindor and left alone, no one ever remember ME, Isabella Rose  Zabini. And who would remember me when I have a brother who is one of the "sex gods of Slytherin". GW/OC Now rated M
1. Different

**DISLAIMER: not J.K Rowling… yet :P**

**A/N: HEYLO! Okay, so this idea came to me over time… well… I dunno it sorta just happened, Anyway, I'm gonna let you read it now!**

**xxx**

**Untitled **

**Chapter 1: ****Different**

**Bella's POV**

**xxx  
><strong>

A smile toyed on my lips as I pulled my brown hair into a pony tail, today was different, much different than normal days... I was getting out.  
>"It's not that I don't want you there..." Blaise began, talking about something or another.<br>Of course he didn't want me there, no one likes Blaise Zabini's twin sister, the one who was sorted into Gryffindor and left alone, no one ever remember ME, Isabella Rose Zabini. And who would remember me when I have a brother who is one of the "sex gods of Slytherin".

I'm different to my brother, my twin. For one, we look nothing alike. He was tanned, had black hair and grey eyes. I wasn't tanned, I had pale skin, long brown hair and brown eyes.  
>He was a Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor.<br>He was friends with Draco Malfoy. I was friends with Harry Potter and the Weasleys.  
>He <em>wanted <em>a dark mar, to serve under Voldemort (why I don't understand). I didn't want to at all, I wanted to serve in the Order.

It didn't matter to me though, today was my first day of freedom, the day after I graduated from Hogwarts after the war. They day I could see him again, he was devastated and I hated leaving him to go back to school, especially when he needed me the most.

But now I was moving in with him...

George Weasley...

My best friend.

"Are you done talking now?" I asked coldly, tying the laces to my boots.  
>"Yes..." he replied, quite shocked at my tone probably, he wouldn't expect that from his sister, especially a "goody two shoes" like me.<br>"Good," I said, standing up and closing my trunk. I wore a plain black singlet, high waisted denim shorts that showed off my long creamy legs and I wore black desert boots.  
>Blaise raised an eyebrow at my outfit, then his eyes travelled down to my left forearm, "What are you going to do about that?"he asked. I didn't answer but threw on a light-weight jacket.<p>

"You know, you could tell him and you won't have to go through this every time you see him," He commented.  
>"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked, he was acting like a mother when it was their kid's first day of school.<br>I sighed, "For the last time... YES!" I said.

"Okay okay I'm just making sure..." He said.  
>"Well... this is goodbye," I said sarcastically.<br>Clearly not picking up the sarcasm he said, "Yeah..." and pulled me into a hug.

We never hugged.

Ever.

I pushed him away, "Well let's go then..." I said. He gripped my left hand as my right one held my trunk and we apparated to George's house.

**xxx**

Being my brother, we apperated _into _George's small house, not _outside _of it and now we were caught in a VERY awkward situation, George was sitting at the counter in his pyjama pants and no shirt and was eating his breakfast.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly.  
>"Hey Bella!" He said, walking up and pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel his muscles on my body and I must say... it felt pretty good.<p>

_NO! You're friends remember? You don't like him in THAT way! _I thought.

"When you said you were apperating here... I didn't think you meant _inside _the house!" George joked, laughing.

It was good to see him laugh again.

I pulled myself out of his grip just as Blaise said, "Well I should be going..." and apperated out of the apartment.  
>"He didn't say goodbye..." George commented.<br>"I don't care," I replied, brushing off the comment.

"It matters to me... All siblings should love each other, especially twins!"  
>"You know this... me and Blaise will never love one another, and if we did, we wouldn't show it in public," I said, almost taking my jacket off, and then remembered why I had it on in the first place.<p>

_Crap... forgot about the dark mark..._

"Can we drop it please?" I asked.  
>"Okay..." George said, hugging me once more and the feeling of butterflies returned to my stomach.<br>"I've missed you Bella..."  
>"I've missed you too..." I said into his chest.<br>"Now screw the soppy stuff! Let's go to your room!" He said, releasing the hug and pulling me by the hand into my bedroom. 

**xxx**

I woke up the next morning and rubbed my eyes. It was early and I had stayed up late into the early hours in the morning talking to George. It was certainly going to be something new to get used to, living with George. I slipped out of the sheets and put a cardigan on, to cover up my dark mark.

That embellishment was going to be there forever... and I didn't even want it, I was pressured.

_I really should just tell him about the mark... he won't care. __Just wait... you need to regain his trust..._

I walked out of my bedroom and walked downstairs into the kitchen. George was standing at the stove and cooking what looked like pancakes.

"Good morning beautiful..." He said, looking at my attire. I was wearing black ¾ pyjama pants, a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt (with my cardigan of course) and my hair was in a very messy top knot on my head.  
>"Morning..." I said, sitting at the counter and stole a pancake off of the plate and took a bite.<p>

"HEY!" he protested, leaving the stove and started to chase me around the kitchen and living room. I ran away, stuffing the pancake in my mouth as I ran. Bad idea... I started choking and he started to panic, but pulled his wand out to clear my airway.

I thanked him, but he started to chase me again I ran until I fell over onto a couch and he followed, his arms and body stopping me from moving.  
>"You caught me..." I said, trying to catch my breath.<br>"**You **owe me a pancake!" He said, not loosening his grip on me.  
>"Are you going to let me go?" I asked, trying not to stare at his abs.<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because I don't find this uncomfortable..." He said, winking.

"George Weasley let me go NOW!"  
>George shook his head.<br>I wrestled him off and stood up triumphantly, smiling at him.  
>"You win this time Zabini..." he said, looking at her left forearm, "what's that?" he asked.<p>

_Crap_

I quickly pulled the sleeve of my cardigan over the tip of my dark mark, "I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly.  
>George didn't have time to reply as the pancakes started to burn and we had to run over to the stove to stop them from burning badly.<p>

"Oh well... these ones are still good!" I said, stealing another one from the plate on the counter behind me. It hung out of my mouth like a round, oversized pancake-coloured tongue.  
>"Not again!" He said, this time just tearing the pancake that was hanging out of my mouth and putting it in his mouth, "Not bad cooking by myself..." he commented with a smile.<p>

"Hey!" I said, my mouth still full of food.  
>"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners Zabini? Don't talk with food in your mouth!" He said, tapping the tip of my nose.<br>"I hate you..." I said and I reached forward to hit him, but he stepped back and I fell forwards. He caught me.

"No you don't..." He said, kissing my forehead and putting me back on my feet, "now run along and get ready for today!"  
>"What are we doing today?" I asked.<br>"Painting your bedroom... " He said with a mischievous grin.  
>"Sounds fun!" I said, running up the staircase. I opened the door to my bedroom and got changed into a grey off- the- shoulder top and green track pants rolled up to under my knees. I gave my hair a brush and tied it in a quick side-plait.<p>

There was knock at my door and George walked in, not even waiting for a reply from me. George was wearing grey track pants and a green t-shirt.  
><em>Crap! I forgot to cover the mark! oh well... I'll cover it in paint...<em>  
>"You ready?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, but what colour?" I asked. George got out his wand and levitated one of the paint buckets over to us and poured the contents over my head. As far as I could tell, the paint was purple.

"Yep... purple is your colour!" George said, laughing.  
>"No, I was wrong before, NOW I hate you!" I said, doing the same to him, only the paint was blue.<p>

"You don't hate me..." George said. I laughed, I couldn't take him seriously with his whole body covered in blue paint. I didn't reply, but he went over to the wall and put his hands on it, leaving two blue handprints on the wall. He was busy drawing something else while I thought.

My right hand went to my forehead, the place where George kissed me.

He kissed me!

We've kissed before... like proper snogging at the Yule Ball, but that was impulsive, we were drunk and George was trying to make someone jealous.

This one was different, even if it was friendly, and on my forehead.

My hand now found my left forearm, the place (now covered in paint) which held my embellishment, the dark mark.

_At least It's covered in paint..._

"Bella, what do you think?" George asked. On the wall was a drawing of what I think is the two of us... I'm not sure though, his drawings are pretty bad. They were stick figures though. I laughed.

Yep, this _is _different.

This was fun.

The first day of no troubles.

Or so I thought...

**xxx**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Anyway... did you like it? Hate it? On the fence? Have ideas? I'm open to any comment...**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	2. Paint

**A/N: so I have had this chapter hand written for like a week but I haven't typed it up… so now here it is!  
><strong>

**xxx**

**Messing Around**

**Chapter 2: Paint**

**Bella's POV**

**xxx**

I laughed out loud at George's drawings, I'm no artist either, but at least my drawings looked like what they were supposed to!

George was covered head to toe in blue paint, he practically looked like a big smurf from that muggle tv show.

I moved away from the wall to admire my drawing (well... painting but whatever...). It was a heart, big enough to write something in it, initials maybe?

I didn't write anything in it, maybe I would later, when I _did _love someone... in that way.

Maybe it would be George?

NO! I DON'T fancy him! Why does everyone think that I do? Even my on mind I have to convince!

Maybe I did fancy him...

"Bella, are you listening to me?" George asked, I stopped the battle with myself and tried to look at George, but I couldn't see him.  
>"Umm yeah, of course I am," I said.<br>"What did I just say?" He asked, then I felt his breath tickle my shoulder and ear, and I realised how close he was to me.  
>"Umm..." I started, not really knowing where I was going with this.<br>"See? You weren't listening to me!"

"So what did you say?" I asked.  
>"I WAS saying that we need to work out what we're going to do about our current situation."<p>

Current situation? What was he on about? I was about to ask him when I realised, his hands were in my hair, like he was re-plaiting it or something, but they weren't moving. They were stuck. It looked like the paint had dried while his hands were in it.

I shuddered again when his breath met my bare shoulder.  
>"Oh, um, where are our wands?" I asked.<br>"Downstairs, I put them there so we wouldn't get paint on it."  
>"Oh, well, we need water... and lots of it." I said, noticing that his knee was attached to the back of my knee.<p>

"We could go in the shower?" he suggested.  
>"Shower... with you?" I asked, laughing.<p>

"Yes, how else would we get lots of water?"  
>"You do have a point..." I said reluctantly.<br>"So are we going or not?" He asked.  
>"Okay okay I'm going..." I said, and moved my right leg, making sure his leg was coming with mine and not ripping our skin. I move my left leg and we began to walk slowly towards the bathroom that split our bedrooms.<p>

I pulled the shower curtains open and we made our way into the shower. I turned on the taps and let the warm water wash over our bodies. The paint was now slowly coming out of my hair and George started to comb out the knots.

I suddenly had a vision of me and George in the shower, but we didnt have paint on us, and we had a lot less clothes on. I could totally get used to that with George.

_NO! You don't like George!_

Our bodies were now unconnected and the paint was about to come off my mark. I panicked, "Umm, why don't you get out and I have a proper shower?" I asked.  
>"But I was just getting comfortable!" he whined. I pushed him out of the shower, "OUT!" I yelled. George sighed, "Fine..." he said, walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. <p>

**xxx**

"Bella hurry up I wanna go!" George called from downstairs.  
>"Hang on... I'm coming!" I yelled back. I looked at my reflection one last time, I don't really know why I was worrying so much about my appearance , but I was. I wore red short-shorts, a black singlet with ruffles down the front, I had a grey cargo jacket on and my black desert boots were on my feet again.<p>

I had cast a concealment charm on my mark, but it was better to be safe than for him to find out! I ran down the stairs to meet George.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
>"To the path of course!" George grinned, gave my wand to me and opened the door. I laughed and followed him. <p>

**xxx**

George ran over to the swings. I ran after him, "Not fair! I wanted to go on the swing!" I yelled, sounding like a five year old. George stuck his tongue out at me and I ran over to him and sat on his lap. I was still facing him though.

His breath tickled my lips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It was the only way I was going to be safe. He grinned and started to swing.

I screamed and his hands went from the chains holding the swing to my back, bringing me closer to him. I closed my eyes and he swung higher.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage Bella! " he yelled.  
>"Shut up!" I yelled back, burying my face into his shoulder. George swung higher.<br>"It's only a swing!"  
>"STOP IT!"<p>

George stopped swinging and we slowed. I looked up into his blue eyes. George lent closer to me.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

His lips brushed mine, only slightly, but I pulled away and jumped off of the swing and onto the sand. I don't know why.  
>"Hey, let's go on the bridge!" I yelled, running over to the stream and onto the bridge.<p>

I looked over onto the water , leaning over the rail as a child would, with my hair flying into my face as the wind picked up.  
>"You really do look beautiful today." George said, I hadn't realised he was standing behind me. I blushed, "thanks..." I mumbled.<p>

George ran over and almost pushed me over the rail. I screamed.  
>"Is it your job to make me scream at least twice a day or something!" I asked.<br>"I know another way..." he said, winking.  
>"George!" I said, playfully slapping him on the arm.<br>"Just saying..."  
>He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. He brushed some hair off of my forehead and kissed it, his lips lingered there for a bit. He looked down at my arm, "What's that?" he asked.I looked down at my arm too. I hadn't noticed the sleeve of the jacket ride up to my elbow, revealing my dark mark as the concealment charm had worn off.<br>"Is that a dark mark?" He asked.  
>"George I..." I whispered.<p>

****

**xxx**

**A/N: What's gonna happen? **

**Well, I know, because next chapter has been handwritten, so (hopefully) it'll be up in the next couple of days... but it depends how much my teachers decide to punish me with loads of study and assignments!**

**So until next time...**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	3. Mark

**DISCLAIMER: nothing here except Bella and the plot is mine… everything else is J.K Rowling's/**

**A/N: hey guys! I know it's been a while, but my teachers have now just decided that the last couple of weeks left of term we should spend all of our free time in our bedrooms doing homework! But, at least it's term 2 holidays soon! **

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**The One They Call Taz:**** hehehe yeah you know how much I've written… and here's an update (even though you have already seen this and written some!)**

**Ok guys, I KNOW it's short, but at least it's an update right?**

**xxx**

**Messing Around**

**Chapter 3: Mark**

**Bella's POV**

**xxx**

_He looked down at my arm, "What's that?" he asked.I looked down at my arm too. I hadn't noticed the sleeve of the jacket ride up to my elbow, revealing my dark mark as the concealment charm had worn off. _  
><em>"Is that a dark mark?" He asked.<em>  
><em>"George I..." I whispered. <em>

"Is that a dark mark?" He repeated.  
>"Umm..." I said.<br>"Is it, or not?" He asked, more forcefully this time.  
>"About that..." I said, trailing off.<br>"How could you do this to me! My brother was killed by deatheaters! I thought I trusted you!"  
>"George! Listen to me!"<br>"Why should I listen to a deatheater!"  
>"Because I'm different," I yelled, tears were starting to form in my eyes.<br>"No you're not! You're just the same as the rest of them, lying and cheating your way through life!"

"Why are you in the Order?" I asked suddenly, not really knowing where I was going with this.  
>"Because it's the right thing to do!" he replied, still fuming.<br>"Who taught you right from wrong?"  
>"...my family."<br>"See! My family taught me to be a deatheater."  
>We stood there in an awkward silence for minute or so.<p>

"How... how did it happen?" he asked.  
>I sighed, "Long story short, my whole family were getting them and well... I was pressured into it by them, even Blaise, my <span>twin<span>!" I knew as soon as I said 'twin' that I triggered something, and I instantly regretted it.  
>"At least you still have a twin! My was killed by <em>your people<em>!"  
>"They're not <em>'my people'<em>! I'm not one of them!"  
>"Yes you are! You're a deatheater, this proves it!" he grabbed my left arm, showing me the embellishment that is threatening our friendship.<p>

I yanked my arm out of his grip, "No! I'm not!" I yelled.  
>"Of course you are!"<br>Tears were now falling freely.  
>"I was in Gryffindor! I <span>AM <span>different!"  
>I looked up and saw that his blue eyes were different- glazed and distant. He now looked at me as though I was utterly unrecognisable, I probably was now in his mind.<p>

Then he said softly; but his tone told me how mad he really was, "Maybe you were a Gryffindor, but things change." Then he ran off, stumbling down the bridge. I watched him go, just standing there, the tears falling thick and fast. Then, not knowing why or how, I ran after him, I had just lost my best friend, I had to try to get him back.

He spun around to face me, eyes blazing, "What?" he snapped and I felt my heart break even more.  
>"I tried to remove it, I kn-knew that it was wrong the minute I got it, but I co-couldn't g-get it off," I choked, trying to sound somewhat coherent.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because, because I-I..." I struggled for words. George sat down on a bench, ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. I sat down next to him and lightly put my hand on his shoulder, "George will you just listen to me?"  
>"Don't touch me!" he spat, pulling away.<p>

"You're just like everyone else!" I started, knowing that now all of my built up emotion would just pour out, "I thought you were different. I thought that you wouldn't care... that you would see past it! You're just like my parents! They never saw past my friendships with you guys, or being put in Gryffindor!"  
>"Bella-"<br>"No! Don't talk to me! I knew this wasn't a good idea, moving in with you! I should've listened to Blaise! I actually thought that this year was going to be different!"  
>"But-"<br>"I feel so stupid! I thought I loved you!"  
>"You love me?"<br>"No!"

_Did I say that I loved him?_

"Sure... continue yelling then..."  
>"Yeah-wait, what? Ok..." I paused, "How could you think that I would turn into one of them! I am nothing like them! They are nothing like me! I hate them! I despise them! It is NOT my fault that I was born into a family of deatheaters! How could you even <em>think <em>that I'm remotely like that? I thought you knew me better than that! I thought we were best friends! Aren't friends supposed to love and support each other no matter what? Well I guess I was wrong! We aren't friends, not anymore! Otherwise we wouldn't be having this fight!"

"Of course we're friends Bella!"  
>"We're clearly not, not anymore if you care about this stupid mark!" I showed him my arm again.<br>"It's only because .Fred!" he yelled, choking slightly at his twins name. I know how hard it was to mention Fred.  
>"Yes.. <span>THEY<span> did! I didn't! I fought alongside you in the war, don't you remember? I saw Fred die, I was there with you. I WASN'T with Voldemort like my stupid brother and family!"  
>George stayed silent.<p>

_Well this is awkward..._

"How could you bring Fred into this? Honestly George! It has nothing to do with him. You just made this situation worse! Do you think that I'm happy that he died? He was my friend too!"  
>"Now you've gone too far! Why don't you go back to your stupid brother?"<br>"Maybe I will."  
>"Yeah! Maybe you should!"<br>"Maybe I should leave right now!"  
>George was silent once more.<p>

So, I took this as another chance to pour my emotions out on him, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't practically DEMANDED I move in!"  
>"Now you're blaming this on ME... <strong>ME<strong>! This is all your fault for getting that bloody mark and not telling me about it!"  
>"Ok then... here goes, 'Hey George, I have a dark mark, <em>yay<em>!' Imagine how that conversation would've gone-" I was cut off as George grabbed my neck, pulled me towards him and kissing me fiercely. I tried to pull away, but I felt myself kiss him back. My hands found his red hair and I pulled myself closer. His tongue somehow parted my lips and was now exploring my mouth.

I pulled away from the kiss.

****

**xxGeorge's POVxx**

"Ok then... here goes, 'Hey George, I have a dark mark, _yay_!' Imagine how that conversation would've gone!" Bella yelled, she really was making a scene in the middle of the park. I hated it. I hated today. I hated the fact that my best friend was a deatheater and didn't even tell me about it.

I had to stop her ranting. In a moment of confusion, I grabbed her neck and kissed her. I suddenly regretted it and tried to pull away, but she returned the kiss, her hands weaving themselves through my hair and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring it, memorising everything.

It was going to be a long time 'till I kiss her again.

This was just a one-off right? In the middle of an argument.

She pulled away and I instantly longed for her again.

****

**xxx**

**A/N: so yes... once again I am sorry that it's so short, but I really wanted to end it here... I SWEAR the next one will be longer... less intense? Probably not! **

**Ok, so school finishes on Friday, and I have up till chapter 6 handwritten, so (hopefully) there will be lots of updates during my two week holidays!**

**Until next time...**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	4. Hate

**DISCLAIMER: still not J.K Rowling**

**A/N: hello all! Here is an update before I go to Tae kwon-Do… I just typed this up so I could get over the cliffhanger… and also because I actually have up to chapter 6 written, but not typed or posted and I need to get them posted!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**BookWorm77071: thankyou and thankyou! I plan to continue! (:**

**And thanks to those who favorited and alerted (but I wouln't mind knowing how I'm doing!) I won't keep you any longer…**

**xxx**

**Messing Around **

**Chapter 4: Hate**

**Bella's POV**

**xxx**

_I pulled away from the kiss._

What just happened? Did George just kiss me?

"Umm... I...uh..." I stuggled to string together a coherent sentence, I was still in shock.

"Bella... I...uh...ummm.." He also seemed to be in shock.

"I have to um... go..." I managed to get out, stepping backwards, giving some space between us. We needed it.

"Can uh, can we talk?" he asked. I didn't reply, but turned on the spot and apperated to the first place I could think of.

Blaise's apartment.

**xxx**

I sighed and knocked on the door to the penthouse that was now Blaise's (he moved out the same time as me). The door opened, but it wasn't Blaise, it was some blonde bimbo, probably someone he picked up last night.

"And what do _you _want?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.  
>I ignored the stupid bimbo and yelled through the apartment, "Blaise!" I screamed. My <em>dear <em>brother emerged from the bedroom, with only a pair of boxers on.

"Yes _dear sister_?"he asked.  
>"Ugh!" I shielded my eyes, finding that there were tears on my face that I was unaware of, when had I started crying? "Put some clothes on and <em>then <em>we can talk!" I finished.

The blonde huffed, found her shoes and left without a backwards glance. Good, she knew she wasn't wanted. I sat down on a black leather couch and waited for him to emerge again.

Tears once again streamed my cheeks for reasons I don't know.

Why was this happening to me? Why did I have to get that stupid mark and not even tell my best friend? It wasn't my fault that before the battle I was kept in a house full of deatheaters.

George was mad at me and I had no idea what was going to happen when I got back to the house... was I still going to be living with him?

Of course I was, we were best friends, we would get through this argument.

"Isabella?" he asked, apporaching me. I glared at him through my tears. I hated to be called Isabella, and he knew it and was probably why he decided to use it. Just to annoy me.  
>"What's wrong? Who should I beat up for you?" he asked, completely ignoring the glares I was sending him.<p>

Typical Blaise, just because I turn up to his place in tears, he just _assumes_ that it's something to do with a boy (well I guess it _does _in a way... but whatever). Stupid over-protective brothers...

"Well I don't think that it's possible for you to beat up yourself," I said.

Blaise looked confused and quirked an eyebrow, wanting me to explain.

"George, he found out about my mark," I started.

"So what has that got to do with me?" 

"It has everything to do with you! You're the one who basically _forced _me to get that stupid mark! You along with _mummy _and _daddy_!"

"This is not any-one's fault except your own!" he retorted.

"How is it MY fault! I never wanted it! I never followed _Voldie _like the rest of our family!" 

"You still got it! It is still your fault, no one _forced _you!"

"Yes, _you _forced me! You and the rest of the family!"

"I didn't force you!"

"You held me down while it was put on my arm! If that's not forcing me than I don't know what is!"

"Pfft... I never did that!"

I shot him a death glare and he just shrugged. 

We stayed in an awkward silence for about a minutes, a couple more tears fell down my face, I sniffed and quickly wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Why was he being a normal brother?

"Me and my best friend just had a really big fight!"

"So...?"

"He's my best friend!" I raised my voice, "And we may've kissed..."I added in quietly.

"You WHAT!"

"...kissed..." I said quietly.

"WHY!"

"It was only in the heat of the argument!"

"You're still my little sister! You can't just go around kissing people!" He said, standing up and looking down at me with _that _look. 

"I'm only _ten minutes _younger than you!" I said, rising to my full height as well, "We're not 11 anymore! I can do what I want!"

"Fine then! Go and marry him for all I care!"

"Merlin Blaise! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Getting a bit defensive there..."

"You know what... you're the last person I want to talk to about this! I'm out of here!" 

"Fine then! Go! Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!"

"I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM!" I yelled, walking towards the door.

"Whatever... just don't come crawling back to me just because you don't listen to me!" 

I wrenched open the door, then turned to face him again, "Ugh! I hate you!" With that, I stormed out of the penthouse.

What was with the men in my life and yelling at me today?

****

**xxx**

Tears were (once again) falling as I walked over to the door of our house.

How many times was I going to cry today?

I opened the door and walked inside. It was quiet, why?

"G-George?" I called through the house.

"Bella?"he asked, standing up from the couch and turned to face me. It looked like he had a fight with himself, his hair was _very _messy, probably from running hands thorough it and his eyes were red, probably from crying. If Fred was here, he would've fought with him I bet. But he wasn't, so George had to stick with fighting with himself. 

"What's wrong?" We asked at the same time. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I nuzzled my cheek into his chest, I never wanted to fight again.  
>"I had a fight with Blaise," I said quietly.<p>

George looked down at me, "What happened?" he asked.

"We yelled... a lot, and then I told him I hated him."

"You WHAT!" he asked, letting go of me. 

Tears were threatening to fall at any moment, "Can we please not talk about this? I just need a friend right now."

"Yeah, of course," He said, once again wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. He kissed my hair (in a friendly way), "shall we go to the couch?" he asked.  
>I looked up at him through my eyelashes and gave a small nod. He started to walk backwards and I tripped, but he tightened his grip around me and continued to walk backwards until we were laying on the couch with my head at his chest. <p>

George started to stroke my hair to get it out of my face, "I'm sorry about earlier." 

Was he talking about the fight? The kiss? Just then when he shouted at me? 

He continued, "Your dark mark, I knew it wasn't your fault, and that your family forced you. I was just shocked.I knew that if I was in your position I would've got it too, those deatheaters are pretty scary!"

I laughed and looked up at him, "Thanks", I moved up and kissed him on the cheek, then shrunk back down to where I was before. 

"What was that for?"  
>"For forgiving me." <p>

His arms tightened around me protectively and I slowly fell asleep in the arms of my best friend. 

**xxx**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Amy and Georgia ,my betas for this story for helping me out with this chapters, and the ones to come... **

**I hope to upload soon...**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**

**P.S: HOW AMAZING IS DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2!**


	5. Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: Not J.K Rowling…the characters aren't mine (except Bella of course) but the plot is… **

**A/N: Hey all people (wait… are all you guys people? Anyways…) reading this! I said I would upload soon didn't I? This is pretty soon, as far as I can tell according to my uploading rate. **

**Currently I am getting depressed listening to Alex Day's breakup songs… yes, I'm in one of those moods today… but anyways…**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**CessnaX:**** no, thanks for that… and yes I was just ignoring it! :P **

**BookWorm77071****: thankyou! I hope this one is good for you too! **

**TiffersStar1989: ****thankyou! Here is an update (which is actually pretty quick for me :P )**

**xxx**

**Messing Around**

**Chapter 5: Kiss**

**George's POV**

**xxx**

I sat up, trying not to wake Bella. I stood up and lifted her into my arms bridal style and slowly walked up the stairs to our bedrooms.

I turned down the hall, kicked her bedroom door open with my foot and smiled as I looked around her walls. The blue and purple drawings covered them as well as some orange, green, red and black ones.

The room smelled faintly of paint, but I didn't care, and I'm pretty sure she won't mind either. I lay her on her bed and pulled the covers over the top of her. I gave a quick kiss to her forehead and quietly walked out of the bedroom.

I walked down the hall to my own bedroom and opened the door. The bright green walls stood out in the dark room and I walked over to my wardrobe and got changed into my pyjama pants and climbed into my bed. Then I heard screams coming from Bella's room.

"HELP ME!"

I quickly walked out of the bedroom and back down the hall.

"HELP!"

I opened the door and I saw Bella tossing and turning in her bed, the sheets falling onto the floor.

"GEORGE!"

I ran over to her and tried to calm her down, "Shh... it's ok Bella, I'm here now..." I tried to whisper, but I was scared too.

"George I need your help!"

Then she let out an ear splitting scream.

I pulled her onto my lap and started to stroke her hair, rocking her back and forth, "Shh... it's ok, I'm here."

"George?" she asked.

Is she awake?

"Yes, I'm here, nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

"George, I-I need something, because I'm scared they-they'll find me and torture me like before.." her voice cracked and she stopped talking.

She's awake.

"That would never happen while I'm here. What do you want?"

"You," she said before grabbing my neck and kissing me.

WHAT! She was _kissing _me! Why?

I tried to break away from her, but she pulled me closer.

What was she doing? Well... kissing me obviously, but _why_?

Her hands ran up my bare chest and I felt a strange feeling, a bit like a shock to the places where her slim fingers had touched. A bit like that muggle thing called "electricity" that Dad was always talking about.

I pushed away from her, "I'm sorry Bella, I can't do this, if we continue I may not be able to stop."

"Then don't stop..." she looked up at me with those innocent brown eyes, tinted with fear.

"No, I'm sorry... I can't ruin our friendship," I shuffled off of her bed.

"You have no reason to be sorry," she said quietly as I picked her sheets and quilt off of the floor and put them on the bed for her. She lay back down and I started to walk out of her bedroom, "Hey George..." I heard her say.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella," I said before turning back around and closing the door behind me.

She kissed me.

She _kissed _me!

_Isabella Zabini _kissed _George Weasley_.

But I kissed her...

Man I was in deep shit...

**xxx**

I woke up at around 6:30 am, I couldn't sleep - not after what happened last night. I walked downstairs, not expecting Bella to be awake, but she was sitting on the couch reading.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Umm... since about 3:00 am..." she said, not looking up from her book. I leaned down to look at the cover of her book. She was reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages', her favorite book.

But she read that book when she wanted to take her mind off of something, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing... nothing's wrong," she said, still not looking up from her book.

I moved closer to her, "Come on Bella, I know you, you're my best friend. I know that you read that book when you want to distract yourself from something. Either that of flying..." I said, then added, "And you've been reading since 3:00 am."

She sighed and closed her book, her brown eyes meeting my blue ones.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing... it's stupid."

"It won't be stupid, you've been up since midnight... It's not nothing."

Her gaze still hadn't left mine, she sighed again, "Just last night... when I-when I kissed you, I'm sorry.. I don't know what I was thinking, I just had a really bad day, then I had those nightmares..." she stopped talking and tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Oh how badly I wanted to kiss those away. But I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug instead.

"Hey, shh... don't worry... It's fine."

She looked up at me, "I'm so sorry about this... I guess I've been more emotional since the war... since Fred..." her voice cracked and she cried into my chest, "and then that fight with Blaise.." she added quietly.

"It's okay," I whispered into her ear and I smoothed down her hair.

**xxx**

I walked into the shop after making sure Bella got to training today. She was the new chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and as it was her first training today, she didn't want to be late.

The familiar tinkle of the bell greeted me as I walked through.

"Morning Lee," I said, walking over to the counter where Lee was standing.

"And why are you late?"he asked with mock seriousness and put his hands on his hips. I laughed and sat up on the counter, " I was taking Bella to training."

"Bella eh?" Lee asked, winking.

"Yes.. Bella Zabini, my best friend... the one who is living with me now."

Lee gasped, "I thought I was your best friend!"

I couldn't take him seriously with that look on his face, I burst out laughing and Lee joined in just as our first customers walked through the door.  
>"Hey Harry, Ginny, Hermione... Ron," I said, hopping off of the counter and walking over towards them, giving them a big group hug.<p>

"How's Bella?" Hermione asked as the others stocked up on pranking supplies.

"She's umm... okay, she had a fight with Blaise though... but she started training today."

"Oh, not good about the fight, but brilliant about the training, I didn't know she got in!"

We stopped talking for a couple of minutes as I had to help a customer. Then I found Hermione and pulled her into the back room where it was quieter and we could talk.

"Hermione... I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just umm... well I think that I may fancy Bella, and well is that wrong?" I asked, fiddling with my hands.

Hermione chuckled, "Of course it's not! Lots of peoples friendships turn into relationships, just look at me and Ron!" she paused, "What made you decide that you fancied her?"

"Well... I'm not sure, but we kissed, so that sorta sealed it."

"You kissed!"

I nodded.

"Ok, well... I think that the best thing to do is to be her friend right now, it sounds like she's going through a rough time and she doesn't need her life even more complicated with a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

xxx

We walked out of the back room together and Lee instantly came up to us.

"What were you two doing in there?"he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"BLOODY HELL LEE SHUT UP!"

"...really?"

"YES!"

"Were you... snogging?"

"YOU SNOGGED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ron yelled (I forgot the guy had impressive hearing) and the whole shop fell silent.

"No Ron, we didn't," Hermione said calmly.

"Prove it." Ron countered.

"George likes Bella!" Lee burst out.

"WHAT!" Harry, Ginny and Ron all yelled.

"Yeah, they kissed and he fancies her," Hermione added.

"Hermione... shut up..." I said through gritted teeth.

"BELLA AND GEORGE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lee burst out dancing around the counter.

I sighed, probably a bit too exaggeratedly, but then I ended up laughing along with everyone else.

"You are so immature!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think we opened this shop?" I asked.

Hermione just sighed and shook her head.

xxx

I opened the door to our house (wow... it was weird saying 'our house') and closed the door behind me. I couldn't see Bella, but I heard her talking (probably on the phone) in the kitchen. I stayed where I was, trying not to eavesdrop, but it was hard when she practically screamed,  
>"Of course! See you at 7:30!" and hung up the phone.<p>

"Bella?" I asked, walking into the kitchen, "What was that about?"

Bella blushed slightly, "Oh, umm just, I uhh... I'm going on a date tonight..." she replied, gettling softer with every word.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "With who?"

_Not the time to become overprotective George... _I thought.

Bella mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"Draco Malfoy..." she said slightly louder, but it still was a mumble.

"DRACO. MALFOY! The guy who practically tortured you throughout Hogwarts, with your _brother_!"

"Yes... but..." she sighed, "It's only a date... nothing will happen, I swear."

"You better be telling the truth, I don't want Malfoy coming to this house too often to snog you!"

She laughed, "Don't worry, that won't happen," And with that, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, probably to work out what she was going to wear.

I shuddered slightly, Bella could be extremely girly when she wanted to (which wasn't very often).

xxx

I sat on one of the armchairs reading a book (I don't know which one... I wasn't paying attention) while I waited for the moment when Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

I wouldn't say that I was _jealous _that Bella was going out with another guy, I just don't think that _Draco Malfoy _is the right guy for her, and Blaise was going to have a fit when he found out.

It was now 7:15 and as much as I wanted to read, I couldn't, I was too anxious, I wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't try something on her, I kept changing the position on which I was sitting and I was always glancing up at the clock on the wall.

Someone cleared their throat stopped me from my poor attempt of reading. I turned around and took a double take. Bella stood at the foot of the stairs wearing a purple high-waitsed skirt (which stopped an inch above her knees... not too short.), a black v-necked tank top and plain black heels She had just tied her hair in a side ponytail, letting it drape over her right shouler. She wore the silver dangly earrings that I gave her for Christmas in her 6th year and a plain silver chain necklace with a small Phoenix hanging off of it.

"Like it?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," was all I could manage to get out.

"Do you think that he'll like it?" she asked, shifting with her skirt.

"If he doesn't, he's mental."

There was a knock on the door and Bella went to answer it. Malfoy stood outside wearing black pants and a green button down shirt, not that I cared.

"Malfoy." I aknowledged stonily.

"Weasley." he replied with the same tone.

Bella sighed, "Can't you guys just forget about your school rivalry and be civilized?"

I didn't reply to her question but said, "Make sure she's home before 1:00 am."

Bella laughed, "Stop acting like my father George!"

Malfoy shifted awkwardly, "I'll umm... be in the car."

"Just be careful with him, okay?" I asked when Malfoy was out of earshot.

"I'll be fine, I grew up with him. I know how nasty he can be... trust me."

"Okay, okay, I'm just making sure..." I said before pulling her into a hug, "Be safe."

Bella gave me one last squeeze and pulled away, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said before walking out of the door.

**xxx**

**A/N: did you like the first chapter of George's POV? And was that cliff hanger-y? I didn't think so, but it may've been. As you may've guessed (or maybe not as you don't know me that well...) that I was in completely different moods while writing this chapter... hence the different writing styles... **

**Ok , so I have the next chapter handwritten... except for one bit in which I have to consult with the two betas I have for this story (Amy and Georgia of course!)... Oh and thanks Amy for writing that bit in this chap!  
><strong>

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	6. Date

**DISCLAIMER: not J.K Rowling… I'm just some random girl in Australia that writes fanfics to pass the time…**

**A/N: you MAY'VE seen that this story is now rated M, and I didn't want to change it… but after a big debate with all of my betas/people-who-can-somehow-read-my-handwriting-therefore-can-preview-the-story we have decided that it needs to be changed… and this story won't have MUCH M-ness in it… but you never no… so yeah sorry about that. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**BookWorm77071:**** thankyou! (:**

**Readingobsessed****: thankyou! And I think I'm in one mood this chapter…. It doesn't really have scenes where I can change my mood… so yeah. (:**

**TiffersStar1989:**** yeah… I'm thinking along the same lines as you… although when I thought of the whole idea of Bella going on a date… I (along with my betas) was thinking of someone that would annoy both George and Blaise… so maybe it IS a test to see if George likes her! Anyways… thanks for that! (:**

**Oh and thankyou to those who favorited and alerted!**

xxx

Messing Around

Chapter 6: Date

Bella's POV

xxx 

I walked out of the house and into the expensive car Draco brought. It looked a little out of place on a street of a small London suburb, but I climbed in the car.  
>"Ready to go?" he asked, I didn't have time to answer as he zoomed down the street.<p>

"What-" I started to ask.

"It has the same charm on it as the Knight Bus, I can go as fast as I want," he explained, answering my question.

xxx 

We walked into a restaurant called Le Phénix et du Lion, and I instantly felt out of place. It was very fancy. A waiter showed us to a table, Draco pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. He sat opposite me and ordered some wine for us, but I wasn't paying attention.

It's not that I was intimidated by the fancy-ness of the restaurant, my family was wealthy and I had lived in a manor my entire life... it's just that I left it when I moved out, and now it just reminded me of my family, of the wealth, of the high status, of the evil.

"So... Isabella..." he started.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Sorry, it's been a while. Bella," he corrected, "what career are you starting?" he asked.

"I'm the new chaser for the Holyhead Harpies," I replied proudly.

"Oh, very impressive."

"What about you?"

"Magical Law Enforcement," he took a gulp of the wine had been served, and he ordered some food for us, it seemed that I had no say in what we were eating.

_Why is this so awkward? _I thought.

"What's your favorite colour?" He asked.

"Maroon," I said instantly.

He laughed, "How Gryffindor of you."

"What's _your _favorite colour?"

"Green..." he mumbled.

"How _Slytherin _of you!" I mocked.

"What's your favorite plant?" he asked.

"The jacaranda tree."

He looked a bit disappointed, "Oh, I thought that it was gonna be a flower..."

I laughed.

"Favorite time of the day?" he asked.

"Morning, you?"

"Midnight."

"Of course..." I mumbled.

"Favorite animal?"

"Pheonix, you?"

"Snake."

I laughed, "Of course..."

"Book?"

"Quidditch through the ages."

"Me too."

"Well that's one thing we have in common."

"Food?"

"Nuttella basically on anything...you?"

"Ice cream."

"Hmm... interesting."

Our food arrived and we both had salmon ceaser salad. 

"Favorite song?"

"'Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff' by the Weird Sisters. You?"

"'Hey Jude' by the Beatles."

"Who are they?"

"A muggle band."

"Random."

"Yeah! So... favorite type of toothpaste?"

'Umm... are you planning on stalking me or something?"

"No... I was just wondering what your favorite toothpaste was..."

"Right... ok, so boxers or breifs?"

"What!"

"You asked me questions... now I get to."

"Umm... ok... boxers..."

xxx

"Thanks for tonight," I said, walking towards the stairs in our house, he followed me, turned me around and kissed me full on the lips. His hands snaked around my waist and my hands tangled themselves in his hair.

"Out," I heard a voice behind me say and me and Draco instantly broke apart.

"Out! Now!" George was screaming at Draco.

"George, please!" I tried to reason.

"No, it's ok Bella... I should be going anyway," Draco said before walking the door, I closed it behind him.

I turned around, "What was that for?"  
>He glared at me as if that was the stupidest question I had ever asked, "You were snogging MALFOY! You're a GRYFFINDOR! He's a SLYTHERIN!"<p>

"GEORGE! I thought that we discussed this! We all grew up! What about all of that stuff about house unity that Harry and McGonnagal were talking to us about!"

"Bella! You can't love... _him!_ He bullied you with your _brother_!"

"LOVE? Who said anything about love!"

"You can't love him because... **I** love you Bella-"

I was shocked. George loves me? 

"Did... Did I just blurt that out?" he asked quietly, blushing.

"Yes... you did," I replied, still looking shocked.

He gasped, but I stepped forward, pulled his shirt towards me and kissed him on the mouth. I don't know why, but he said he loved me.

He pulled me closer when his arms entangled themselves around my waist and my hands cupped his face. He pulled away.

"Bella, what are we doing?"

"Snogging."

"Yes.. I know, but _why_?"

"You said you loved me."

"So?"

"I assumed you wanted a snog."

"Yes, but-"

"Nothing. You said that you loved me and I'm merely showing my feelings... in a different way."

"Our friendship-"

"Please don't, let's just have this. Tonight."

"But-"

"Please," I looked up at him with wide eyes. His arms pulled away from my waist and he gripped my hand.

"Where are-"

"I want to do this right," George started to pull me up the stairs, down the hall and into his bedroom. I didn't have time to take in what it looked like because he pulled me towards the bed, I lay down and he climbed over me and gave me a quick kiss before unzipping my skirt and pulling it off of me and throwing it on the floor.

He looked at me with uncertain eyes.  
>"Please George, I need this... and you do too..."<p>

"Bella-"

"I love you too George, please..."

I pulled his shirt over his head (I was actually quite surprised that he was wearing a shirt... he normally goes to bed shirtless) and kissed down his chest.

"Bella-"

"Don't think about it..."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life..."

"I just don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"I could never regret this."

He pressed his body closer to mine and I could feel how turned on he was.  
>I grinned, "A bit excited there George?" I asked before sucking on his neck.<p>

"Ve-e-ry" he moaned, pulling my shirt over my head, kissing down my neck and my chest.

I stopped sucking on his neck, happy with the purple mark I left and started to tug on his pyjama pants, leaving him only in a pair of blue boxers and me in my underwear.

"Please... George... I need you... now." I moaned. It seemed like he didn't need to be told twice, he unclasped my bra, pulled my panties down and I lay underneath him in my naked glory.

He grinned and kissed over my breasts and I moaned (louder than I want to admit to).

"Good?"

"Y-Yes..." I managed to get out. He grinned again, pulled his boxers down and entered me slowly.

I screamed and got a very hard grip in his hair.

"Sh... it's ok Bella... I'll make it good... I will..."

**xxx  
><strong>

**A/N: so what did you think? I know... it's well... yeah. **

**Anyway... I hoped you liked it and yeah. I will at some point post the next chapter... but I have to write it, I have the main idea of it, so hopefully it'll be up in the next week... but school starts on Wednesday (it's Monday now) so when I'm at school it'll be harder to write. **

**Please review! (yeah I'm talking to those who alerted and favorited!)**

**Until next time...**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	7. Awkward

**DISCLAIMER: nope… still don't own Harry Potter… it's still J.K Rowling's**

**A/N: people of the internet who happen to be on and reading this story… HELLO!**

**Ok, so I will not delay you from reading the new chapter… but first…**

**One of my friends at school asked if I wanted Fred to die and asked why he was dead in this fic… now as we know… Fred is dead in this fic… but no, I did not want him to die (even though we all know that George is the best twin!) and in 'Affairs of the Heart' he isn't… but for this story… Fred dying is an important thing that has happened in this story… so yeah… just getting all of that cleared up for you (:**

**And secondly…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
><strong>

**BookWorm77071:**** thankyou! But what did you love? **

**TiffersStar1989:**** thankyou… all credit for the date goes towards my friend Amy… who actually wrote most of it and thought of the questions… yeah I was thinking about George punching him,.. but I don't think that's very much in his character, so I decided against it in the end. Yes… reluctantly I do think that M rated is better… as you said… it gives me more freedom to do what I want. Yes, and we do find out what Blaise thinks in this chapter and thankyou (again) (:**

**maxrideaddict14:**** yes… very much so… thankyou for the review! (:**

**Oh and thanks to all of those who favorite/alerted… but could you leave a review…please?**

**So… my thanks go towards Ema… for helping me start this chapter when I had no idea what to write... and thanks to Amy (again) for helping me in form finish this chapter… OH OH OH! And thanks to Georgia who helped me think of a major plot point that we first hear (well… not directly) about in this chapter!**

**xxx**

**Messing Around**

**Chapter 7: Awkward**

**George's POV**

**xxx**

I woke up to an empty bed, where had Bella gone? 

I looked over to the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 4:45 am, eww... why was I up that early? 

I pulled the quilt off of me and I stumbled out of bed and put my boxers on, stepping over scattered clothes. Grinning (remembering what happened last night), I walked out of the bedroom,

"Bella?" I called through the house.

"Yeah?" I heard her say faintly from the direction of her bedroom. 

I walked down the hall and into her bedroom, clothes were scattered everywhere and she was in the middle, wearing my shirt from last night, putting a green sweater into a blue sports bag.  
>"Come back to bed Bella… it's too early," I said, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"I can't George, I have to pack, I have quidditch training camp in," she looked at the clock on her bed-side table, "An hour and 15 minutes, and I haven't packed yet."

"You haven't packed yet!" I asked, wondering why she bothered to pack the muggle way.

"Umm no... I _was _going to pack last night but I got ummm... a bit pre-occupied." She blushed, fiddling with the hem of her (well, my) shirt.

"Well you know… I could help you with that," I said, winking. She opened her mouth to say something but I picked her wand up from her dresser, flicked it and all of her clothes flew into her sports bag before she could stop me.

"Why did you do that? You know that I like to do things the muggle way sometimes," She said, standing up, walking over to me and grabbing her wand from my grasp. 

"I know… but I wanted time to do this," I paused and kissed her, "before you had to leave…" I murmured against her lips. She didn't reply, but kissed me back, fiercer this time. My hands instantly flew to the hem of her (well… my) shirt and I started to lift it slowly. She moaned against my mouth in reply.

She pushed away from me, "Shit!"

I glanced to where she was looking, the clock, and saw that it was 5:30… where had the time gone?

"I need to leave soon!" She exclaimed, stepping away from me, "Out, I need to get dressed," she started to push me out of the door.

"I won't be seeing anything I haven't already seen," I smirked.

"Out… NOW!"

I walked towards the door of the room and winked before closing the door. 

xxx 

"George! We have to go!" Bella yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" I yelled, running out of my room and down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" She asked. I pulled her out of the door and shut the door behind us, "Do you _really _want to know?"

She blushed and I grabbed her hand and apperated to the quidditch field. 

xxx 

I walked through Diagon Alley at around 2:00pm after making sure Bella was safe with her new team and taking my break from working at the shop. I was slightly annoyed that she had to go on a weeklong training camp _just after _we had slept together_._ But I couldn't change it. 

I stopped walking when I heard two voices, arguing. 

"You went on a _date _with my _sister_!"A voice said. I turned around and saw Blaise and Malfoy fighting.

"It was a _date_, nothing happened! I swear!" Malfoy replied.

"I don't believe you!" Blaise shouted, "This is _you _we're talking about!"

"Weasley kicked me out before _anything _could happen!"

'Umm... actually you snogged her before I kicked you out...' I thought.

"There's still the Bro Code! It says you can't date another bro's sister! You broke it!"

'What is this Bro Code? And it looks like Harry broke it...'

"Look... I'm sorry, but it was an innocent date! It won't happen again! I'm pretty sure she fancies Weasley though!"

"_WEASLEY!_ No way could she have a thing for scum like him!" Blaise roared. I had heard enough, so I turned on my heel and walked back towards the shop. 

xxx 

I was bored that night, so I invited Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione over for dinner.

After we ate (a meal I cooked myself of course) we moved over and sat on the couches. I sat in one of the armchairs, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch and Harry sat on the other armchair with Ginny sitting in his lap. 

"So you slept with her?" Hermione asked. I felt my face grow hot... I was blushing and I slowly nodded. Ron leant over to slap me on the back, "good on 'ya mate!"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Ron mumbled. 

"So how's the weather these days? It really should start to get cold soon, it's dreadfully hot!" Harry started to explain, his voice getting higher and higher. 

Hermione awkwardly looked around the room, staying silent with her hands clasped in her lap. 

"Harry! Don't change the subject!" Ginny exclaimed.

'Well... this is awkward,' I thought.

"You _want _to hear about your _brother's _sex life with one of your _best friends_?" Harry asked.

"Umm... _no _I just wanted to know _how_ it happened... last time I checked George and Bella were just friends." Ginny replied, blushing.

"Yes... how _did _it happen..._why_?" Ron asked. 

I noticed that Harry and Hermione both stayed silent, faces red and avoiding anyone's gaze...especially each-others. 

I could feel my face getting hotter, "Well... umm..." I cleared my throat, "She was on a date with Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, giving a quick glance to Hermione.

"Yeah... I know... weird..." I paused, "So when they got home they started snogging-"

Ron shuddered, "_Bella_ and_ Malfoy_...snogging!" 

"Yeah... I know... so then I yelled at Malfoy to get out of my house-"

"Well it serves him right for snogging Bella!" Ginny exclaimed, "What happened next?"

I couldn't help notice that Hermione had stayed silent... and Harry had barely said anything...

"Then she started yelling at me about how Malfoy had changed-" 

"Which is complete bullshit..." Ron added. 

"And then I said she shouldn't love him... she asked why and I said that I loved her and she starting snogging me..." I finished. 

Hermione quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh, look at the time... it's getting late... Ron and I should really be going," she said quickly. I too glanced at the clock - it was only 9:30pm. 

"'Mione but-" Ron started to say. Hermione stood up and grabbed his arm.

"No Ron... we're _going..._" she pulled a reluctant Ron towards the fireplace, "Seeya George, Harry, and Ginny... love you all!" and with that she and Ron floo-ed out of the house. 

"We really should be going too..." Harry said, "Thanks for dinner... it really was lovely," and with a 'pop' Harry and Ginny apperated before Ginny or I could say anything.

What were Hermione and Harry hiding? What were they so worried about? 

**xxx**

**A/N: and so I leave you there and try to get over my writer's block.. I am not very proud of this chapter... I thought I could've done so much better... but it's a filler for you... I just wanted to upolad something!**

**What did you all think? Please leave me a review telling me! I really enjoy getting them! (oh and you can try and guess what Harry and Hermione are hiding if you want [it's not what you're thinking!])**

**QUESTION:**

**What is my favourite book at the moment?**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	8. Drunk

DISCLAIMER: if I was J.K Rowling I would not be writing fanfics... all I'm saying...

A/N: hello all people of the internet who have decided to read this fanfic! How are you? Now.. I won't keep you long... just first..

REVIEW REPLIES:

Readingobsessed: yes I do! (it's already been mentioned in this story btw :P ) and does that mean you're saying I'm a good writer? If so... thankyou! (:

Something about Malfoy? Well... sorta... you'll sorta see in this chapter... but not really...

Yes... filler chapters are good (: and this chapter was supposed to be one too... but then well... i'll ket you find out for yourself...

TiffersStar1989: hmmm... good theory (: and for what Blaise does with the info? Me and my lovely helpers are trying to figure that out now! And here's more!

And thankyou to Georgia and Amy who helped with this one (: I love you guys 3

xxx

Messing Around

Chapter 8: Drunk

Bella's POV

xxx

"Bye George..." I said quietly before he disappeared with a _pop_. I walked into the stadium slowly with my weightless bag on my shoulder - this was going to be a long week...

Once inside the stadium, we all assembled in the change rooms.

"Okay girls, we won't be training today, so you can get to know the members of the team that you don't already know – that goes for both old and new girls," our captain, Penny, announced.

I looked around the room; the walls were a pale emerald green and the lino on the floor was a plae grey. The Holyhead Harpies crest was above the door which leads out to the field.

Penny dismissed us and I followed the team through another door and up some stairs which lead to another room. This room had squishy green carpet, black armchairs in a sort of circle, and the walls were covered with doors, all with golden numbers on them.

"Find the door with your number on it. These will be your dorms for the next week," Penny said before retreating into the room that said 'captain'.

I soon found the door with my number (12) and another number (3) on it. I walked inside and saw that the room was pretty plain: light green carpet covered the floor; two beds lay on either side of the room (on both side walls). The quilts were green (obviously) with a gold talon in the centre. A window covered most of the wall opposite me, showing an amazing view of London, seeing as we were just outside the city.

"Hi, I'm Amy," The girl sitting on the bed on the right said. I recognised her as the seeker of our team. She had brown, frizzy hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a t-shirt from the muggle tv-show 'Doctor Who', that I sometimes watched with George, "Amy Black," she finished.

Black?

I walked over to Amy's bed after dumping my bag on the bed on the left, "Hey, I'm Isabella Zabini-but call me Bella," I replied, sticking out mu hand – she shook it.

"Zabini, eh?" she asked, "You wouldn't be related to Blaise Zabini would you?"

I felt myself blush slightly, "Umm... yeah... I'm his twin."

"Twin...? You seem very...different to him."

An awkward silence filled the room as I went back to my bed and rummaged through my bag to find my book, but then a thought stuck me, "If you are a Black... then why don't I know you? Our families are pretty close you know," I turned around to face her.

Amy looked at her feet, "Well... umm... Regulus, My father, had an affair with Louise Malfoy, Lucius' sister, and well... here I am," she explained.

"Oh," was all I managed to get out.

xxx

I had to get out of the room and outdoors, so I excused myself from the game of exploding snap we were playing, walked down the stairs to the change rooms, I walked through the change room to fin my locker, I opened it and took out my broom and closed it.

I walked out of the change room and onto the pitch. I took in my surroundings quickly and saw that it was a fine day, before mounting my broom and kicking off of the ground.

This is where I felt free, when the wind flew through my hair and I could see so much. All of my troubles seemed so far away, like everyone else on the ground. I flew a few lazy laps around the pitch before I heard a voice, "OI! Zabini!" I flew down to the unknown person who was calling me.

"How did you get here Malfoy?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh... we've gone back to last names have we?" he asked in much the same tone as me.

"You started it," I bit.

He paused for a moment, "Has this got anything to do with last night?" he asked.

"Nothing to do with you..." I murmured.

"Ooh, not me... then who? Weasley...?" he smirked.

"This has _nothing _to do with _George_."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes... _really"_

Why was I being so moody?

"Come out with me," he stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Come out with me for an umm... butterbeer..."

'He doesn't know about me and George... it would be suspicious if I didn't go with him,' I thought.

"Umm..."

"_Please_?"

I couldn't believe that _Draco Malfoy _was begging for _me _to go out with him.

"As friends... right?" I asked.

"Umm... yeah?"

"Ok... I'll go."

"Woo!"

xxx

Malfoy ordered us drinks and came back to our table, he handed me a glass of frothy liquid – although it looked a bit darker than butterbeer. I was about to question it, but he spoke first, "Bella," he started and I felt unease flutter in my belly. What if he asked about George and I?

"Last time, you remember right? Well I had to leave before Weasel murdered me for being in his house, but I never found out how you felt well... like us?" he finished.

It was probably the most awkward moment of his life, I thought, he asking me that when he had _no idea _what had happened after he had departed.

To avoid his question, I took a long drought of butterbeer. It burned my throat a lot more than usual and it had a funny taste. I choked and spluttered, and he awkwardly tried to pat me on the back. But I slapped his hand away and glared at him, "What did you put in my drink? You haven't poisoned me have you?" I asked, horror struck.

"Evidently not, otherwise you would be dead," Malfoy responded coolly, "And poison you in a public place full of witnesses? Are you sure you're a Zabini at all?"

I flushed, "If you're saying that I trust you not to poison me when you're a Malfoy and used to getting what you want..."

"Look, Bella," he interrupted and took a sip of my drink, "See? Not poisoned," he rolled his eyes at me.

I sighed in relief when I realised that he'd forgotten about the question.

He took a long sip of his drink – I did the same.

We talked a lot about for a couple of hours, with me laboriously drinking to stop his questions from getting too awkward.

One thing that I did notice however, was the fact that he always insisted on getting the drinks... But he couldn't have done anything to them because he had drunk some of mine.

I figured it was perfectly ok to drink butterbeer...

After all, the larger the dent in his wallet the better, right?

It was only a after a while that I tried to get up, that I felt really dizzy, the whole world went fuzzy and blurred and I swayed, not being able to stand up properly. I recongised this feeling immediately.

"Malfoy!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked, seeming fairly unperturbed at the change of events.

"You, you... cunning little..." I stuttered in horror, "You spiked my drink! You made me drunk! Why...why!" my head began to spin and I couldn't keep track with what I was saying.

I took deep breaths to steady myself. Then, I looked up and delivered Draco one of my most evil glares.

I then noticed rather embarrassedly that half of the Three Broomsticks was staring, and Madame Rosmerta hadn't realised the mug she was filling was overflowing with mead.

Subsequently a wave of nausea hit me and I doubled over, clutching my stomach to hold back the bile that came up my throat.

When I could finally trust myself to stand, I stood and glowered heavily at him, hoping he didn't notice the way my hand scrabbled desperately for a firm grip on the table. His eyes were glittering with amusement.

"I'm leaving," I told him firmly. He made no move to try and stop me, just watched as I tottered unsteadily towards the door.

Halfway there I tripped and fell, hitting my head on the floor. Silently, he picked me off of the ground and guided me to the door.

"Go 'way -"I slurred, leaning onto his shoulder, "Don't... know... eats... cute?" I asked, trying to keep track of things.

Then I grabbed his hand and giggled, "Hands!" I declared, he rolled his eyes at my comment.

I was only dimly aware of Malfoy pulling me into a dark alleyway – something told me this was a bad idea, but I couldn't remember why. He pulled me into a room and I smiled tipsily, "Thirsty... d'you have a drink?"

"No more, Bella," he said firmly.

"I'm thirsty!" I complained loudly, "I... want...a... drink... now... What am I doing here Malfoy you insolent prat!" I demanded, coming to my senses, "Where am I? What did you make me drink?"

"Firewhiskey mixed in with butterbeer," he said a little smugly.

"You -" but I was cut off by warm lips as he kissed me. My vision wavered a little and he stumbled, holding me steady. It felt pleasant, and I pulled him close, tasting butterbeer on his lips. My hands tangled in his hair and he probed my mouth hungrily.

I gasped for breath and he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on mine, panting heavily.

"Wow..." he muttered, "That was... interesting."

But my mind was reacting to what just happened.

It had felt so wonderful, our brief kiss and it had been heated and... but then slowly I felt my brain registering the fact, overriding my raging hormones.

Slowly... slowly the events of the day trickled into my brain.

Suddenly, realisation washed over me, fighting through the alcohol haze.

"You gave me Firewhiskey! You tricked me! And... I... I kissed you!" I gasped.

"Stop being so hysterical," Malfoy said boredly, leaning against a wall.

"How, how dare you! You wipe that smug expression off of your face right now, Draco Malfoy!" I said, reaching up and slapping him with as much strength as I could muster.

Shock registered on his face and the little colour that was normally on his cheeks drained from it, making the red welt my hand had just created even more pronounced. He gaped at me in shock and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"You got what you deserved," I quipped before skipping towards the door.

A strong arm reached out and restrained me, bringing me to face him.

I scowled at him, "You let me go right now!"

Draco only grinned.

xxx

A/N: what do you think? Big enough cliff-hanger for you?

PLEASE review? Tell me what you think is gonna happen next! I would love to hear what you guys think (: and I always adore hearing your opinions ... (:

Until next time...

~Doctorwhonerd98~


	9. Remember

**DISCLAIMER: nope... I never have or ever will be J.K Rowling.. I only steal her characters **

**A/N: hello people of fanfiction! OK... so I know it's 1:00 in the morning... but I can't sleep... and I'm doing the 40 hour famine (if anyone wants more info about it go here: .**) **so I am not talking for 40 hours... I am currently 27 hours into it... and while some of my friends chose to not go with internet, facebook, technology and the like... i decided not to talk for 40 hours... which has proven to be very hard... especially if you're in this senario (which i was just in) :**

**while trying to get a drink... a glass bowl managed to slip off of the bottom shelf of the fridge and break on the floor - spreading glass and salad everywhere. I then go to fetch a plate to put the salad onto while i clean up the glass, but clumsy me... it falls out of my grip and lands on the floor... making a VERY lound clanging sound. **

**And while realising there is nothing better to do than write fanfics because its very hard to do things while not talking... I managed to type this chapter up for you (although i've had it handwritten for about 4 days) **

**Anyway... I'll stop rambaling about things I'm doing to help malnourished kids in East Timor and get on with the chapter... but first... **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**BookWorm77071: thankyou :) no... she didn't... she was letting him take advantage of her (most of it's cleared up in this chapter) And I do try! But my fanfiction is stupid so... yeah sorry! I am trying!**

**bam: ****thankyou :) **

**TiffersStar1989: yeah... i wouldn't either... but would you know... that it's a pretty big plot point! So... i've known all along :) and umm... yeah good theory :)**

**Queer King stephen: yes... very much so... also... you forgot the drunk ;)**

**Amanda: thankyou! :)**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Messing Around

Chapter 9: Remember

Bella's POV

xxx 

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing head, hardly remembering what had happened last night. I only remembered going with Malfoy to the Three Broomsticks. 

"Good morning sunshine!" an overly cheerful voice said. I groaned and turned over to the person who was talking to me.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Amy stood up from her cross – legged position on her bed and walked over towards me.

"Had fun last night?" she asked handing me a shirt and a bottle, "You _need _clothes and... a sobering drought," she answered my silent question.

I blushed when I realised what she meant. I looked down at my half-naked form, "What – what happened?" I asked. 

"I don't know... you tell me," Amy said, winking at me cheekily before grinning, "All I know is that you stumbled in at 2 am half – drunk and delirious and collapsed on the floor without making it to the bed.

I blinked in surprise, "You mean I wasn't in BED?" 

"In bed you may've been in honey, but definitely not your own," Amy smirked, and then looked at me sympathetically, "Are you alright? You were pretty drunk last night... Malfoy said you..." 

I stared at her as all the memories came back. I gasped, "What did I do last night? I... I - oh no!"

"...and he left your clothes in a pile over there with a note," Amy finished.

Slowly, I got up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot to my brain, put the shirt on and walked over to the pile of clothes , tossing them down the laundry chute, but not before I picked up the note. It was scrawled in a spiky script, written by the hand of Draco Malfoy. 

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bella,<em>

_Thankyou ever so much for last night, it was most enjoyable. I must_ sa_y I have never seen a more entertaining drunk strip – dance. _

_I hope you do not fall in love with me... etc_

_Think of yourself as a one-night stand or something. _

_Anyway, just remember... a Malfoy always gets what he wants – as you said last night. _

_From, _

_Draco. _

_P.S I quite like you drunk and have a good mind to let us be drunk together again soon – DM  
><em>

* * *

><p>I scowled - the bastard! <p>

Angrily, I ripped up the note to bits and tossed them in the bin. 

"Not a sappy love letter then?" Amy smirked.

"No," I said rather snappily, "I'm going for a walk." 

I wandered around aimlessly, headed to the Quidditch pitch – realised I'd forgotten my broom... couldn't be bothered getting it so I apperated to an alleyway and then walked into a cafe.

I really did not feel like sitting down, so I ordered a take – away coffee and headed out down the streets of London. 

I came across my brother's building and decided I might as well gain the balls to say I'm sorry – as George said, he was my twin and twins can't hate each other.

I immediately regretted thinking about George because I remembered the night with George and Malfoy and an uncomfortable knot twisted in my stomach. 

I took the lift up to the penthouse level and knocked on his door, vowing silently to not fight with him this time and just apologise.

"What's up sis?" Blaise asked when he opened the door, beaming at me – looking surprisingly happy.

"Nothing much..." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Keeping busy?"

"Umm yeah I suppose... the Holyhead Harpies are good fun and I've made a new friend."

Blaise frowned, looking confused, "But Draco's an old friend..." 

What...? 

I looked at him, "What are you talking about Blaise Marco Zabini?"

Blaise shrugged – a strange look played across his face, probably from me using his full name.

I knew he was lying about something... I was the only one who could tell when he was. I guess it's a twin thing.

Blaise ushered me inside and we collapsed on chairs opposite.

Had he completely forgotten what had happened last time we were here? I hoped so. 

"Blaise! Tell me!" I whined.

He grinned, suddenly looking very scary, "After our fight, you know, I wanted to find out a bit more about your life, seeing as we're not very close anymore, but we're twins and all... so I did a little investigating – " 

Umm... that sounded stalkerish. 

"You mean stalking?" I cut in.

"It can't be stalking if we're related..."

"Fine... snooping then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Sure... snooping... whatever." He paused, "And I learnt a couple of things." He paused again... this was getting creepy... "Next time we fight – and I think we're about to start one soon – I am prepared." 

"What did you find out?" I asked cautiously, I needed to know exactly what my overprotective twin was finding out about me.

"That you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I _may _be _too _overprotective as it's too late now, because you've pretty much done it all," He stopped, "Seeing as I haven't protected your virginity – You can do as you wish," he stopped talking, "and you don't like George, you like Draco." He finished.

"Wha-"

"He told me about last night." 

"Did he tell you about his _letter_? How can I like a guy like _that_!" I said, disgust dripping from my voice – purposely avoiding the comment about George.

"Yes, but it's mandatory," Blaise replied simply.

"_Mandatory_! What the HELL does that mean?" 

"Well, Draco always sends people letters like that to keep them thinking of him. It means he likes you.

I shook my head in disbelief, "That is the most... retarded way of communicating with girls!"

Blaise shrugged, "Hey, it works."

"Only with the airheads you date!" 

"So? He's hot, single, interested enough in you and he's a pureblood-"

"_Pureblood!_ So...? George's a pureblood too and I'd _much _rather date him than _Malfoy!_"

"I thought you _didn't like George!_"

I huffed, "He's better than Malfoy."

"Then why did you go on a date with _Draco? _And let him take your virginity – " 

"For your information I lost my virginity at Hogwarts – " I said, then putting a hand over my mouth after realising what I had just said. 

What was I going on about...? I lost my virginity to George... 

Blaise raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "_really_?"

"Yes... look... I have to go now or I'll be late for training," I said quickly.

"Ok... oh and Mother and Father wish to meet with you at Potter's birthday ball and they invite you over to the Manor for Mother's birthday."

"Yeah yeah... whatever..." I mumbled, leaving my coffee cup on the coffee table, standing up, turning around and walking out of the door. 

xxx 

I traipsed into after our gruelling practice – covered with mud and with a pounding headache. Amy followed in much the same fashion.

I murmured a cleaning spell and flopped down on my bed, "Never, _ever_ train while nursing a hangover..." I said, rubbing my temples.

"Now regretting going out with Malfoy are you?" Amy asked from her bed. I groaned and rolled over to face her, "Because I wasn't already..." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Amy paused, summoned something from her bag and sat up, "The girls and I are going out... but you should probably stay here..." she suggested, walking out of the door... leaving me alone. 

I groaned, wishing George were here.

xxx 

I sat cross – legged on my bed, reading, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, closing my book. Hermione walked in, closed the door and sat on Amy's bed without a word.

"Hey Bella," she said, her facial expression showing both shock and concern.

"Hey 'Mione... what are you doing here? Is everyone alright?" I asked, concern filling me.

"I saw you and Malfoy last night... I thought that you were with George..."

Shit.

"Umm..." I started, "What did you see?" I asked.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: cliffhangger! I'm sorry! **

**And thankyou to the ever amazing Georgia who helped write this :)**

**Oh and I am very sorry about making Blaise a creepy-stalker-pureblood loving person in this... i really am sorry... **

**Also, (something I didn't mention at the beginning) a lot of my friends are asking if I based Bella off Bella Swan from Twilight (*shudder*) And I never thought about that... but I didn't... I really didn't. **

**When I started thinking of the idea for this story, I thought a lot about my relationship with my brother (even though we're not twins... he's 15 months older), and how we are very different people... (although we do look very alike [well not anymore... he's too tall and umm... manish] people thought we were twins when we were younger) so I based Bella's looks and personality on my own... and I kept Blaise the same... **

**Ok... I think that's all oh! and for any of you reading 'Affairs of the Heart'... the new chapter is coming... but me and Ema are still tweaking some things... it hasnt been forgotten!**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	10. Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter – J.K Rowling owns that... and nor do I own the song 'You and Me' – Alex Day owns that**

**A/N: Hello all people of the interwebs who choose to read my story! I am posting this before I have to get ready to go to a jazz soiree, so I'll be quick and get onto my...**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TiffersStar1989: thankyou (: and yes... hopefully Hermione will... but we don't really find out this chapter. And why she hangs out with Malfoy? Well Bella and Malfoy used to be tight before they went to Hogwarts... so she's kinda grown up with him...**

**CrazyIndividuals: yes... me too... me too.**

**I also dedicate this chapter to CrazyIndividuals: you made me update sooner, so I thank you!**

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Messing Around

Chapter 10: Ball

George's POV

xxx

(A/N: Ok, so this first bit is in Bella's POV, coz I need to get this bit into the story, and well... I wanted to write this chapter in George's POV, coz he's been absent from some chapters coz of all the shiz with Bella and Draco...enjoy!)

(A/N 2: oh yeah.. and this bit is SUPPOSED to be confusing!)

"Hermione... tell me" I said, sitting on the counter with my leaned against the mirror.

"I uhhh..." she began.

"Tell me yes, or know."

"I umm... don't want to."

"Please, I _need _to know."

Hermione stayed silent and looked down at the object in her hand.

"Hermione, please... I need to know what to do," I said.

"Umm well..."

"_Please, _is it gonna happen? Am I going to-" My voice cracked and I couldn't say anymore.

"Yes, it's going to happen," she said quietly.

xxx

(A/N: ok... George's POV for the rest of the story)

"Hey Bella," I said when I walked through the door, giving her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon George, how was the store today?" she asked.

"Pretty busy since school's starting again soon."

When had we started sounding like an old married couple?

Woah, marriage? Where had that come from? We'd only been dating 3 weeks.

"Excited for Harry's Ball tonight?" I aksed.

"Definitely," she said, turning to face me and slowly wrapping her arms around me," because I'll have the hottest. Date. There."

"Really...? Because I think _I'll _have the hottest date there," I replied, kissing her.

xxx

"George! What are you doing! We need to go!" Bella yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back, putting my suit jacket on and running out of my bedroom and walking down the stairs.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She was wearing a navy blue, strapless floor –length dress. It had intricate beading of silver over the tight top part, before it flowed out into a full skirt. She wore the silver earrings I gave her in her 6th year and a silver chain with a small crystal around her neck, and her hair was curled and tumbled over her shoulders in loose ringlets.

I crossed the distance between us and stood close to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, "You do look stunning tonight, although I do prefer you underneath me, with a lot less clothing on," I said, winking and moving one of my hands so I could play with a lock of her hair. She blushed and looked down at my chest, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We should umm... go now, we don't want to be late," she mumbled. I groaned quietly and removed my hands from her waist, stepping away from her and gripping her hand, apperating to the Potter Manor.

When we arrived at the manor, we walked silently up the large driveway together.

xxx

The ball was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. A slow song by a muggle singer started playing, "May I have this dance Milady?" I asked Bella, bowing and grinning like an idiot.

"I would love to Milord," she curtseyed and gave me her hand, grinning as much as I was.

I took it and dragged her to the middle of the ballroom. My hands snaked around her wait and her arms wrapped around my neck.

'We knew it from the start

That we would be together in some way

You needed me and you know I still need you back

Don't get the wrong idea

We both know what this is and how it ends

But I can't wait to share it all with you'

I looked down into her eyes, my blue ones getting lost in her brown ones.

'Let's run away where they won't find us now

We'll hide far away and we'll be free

Just you and me'

I admired her courage - she left her left arm bare and without a concealment charm, so you could see her dark mark – despite all of the staring and whispers.

'The time will go so fast

But we will savour every moment that we share

And I will give myself to only you'

"I love you, you know that?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Yeah I know that... I love you too," she said before resting her head on my shoulder, I held her tighter as if she would fall to the ground.

'And when we go back home

We'll count the days 'till I can run with you

And see your face and fall asleep for one more night'

"May I cut in?" someone asked, Bella removed her head from my shoulder and we both looked to see the face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"No! Sod off Malfoy!" Bella exclaimed.

'Let's run away where they won't find us now

We'll hide far away, and we'll be free

Just you and me'

"I heard she's only sleeping with Weasley in an attempt to regain social status after she got her dark mark," Malfoy said loudly to his date (probably just a girl he picked up there though...).

The whole hall fell silent.

Bella pulled away from me, looked at Malfoy, then me, then down to her left arm.

"Bella-"

"This is stupid George, we knew this would happen, it was stupid for me to come," she said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Bella wait-" I tried to reason with her, but she picked up her skirt to her dress and ran out of the ballroom.

Whispers started to break out in the hall, and I stood in the middle of it, unsure of what to do.

"Go after her George!" Hermione hissed in my ear.

When had she gotten there?

I didn't question it though, I mumbled an incoherent "excuse me" and ran out of the ballroom.

xxx

I found Bella sitting on the grass of a small hill behind the manor. I sat down next to her, taking my suit jacket (I was wearing a muggle suit... I couldn't stand wearing dress robes) off and wrapping it around her shoulders. She looked up at me, "Why did I leave it? Why didn't I conceal it?" she asked.

"Because you're stronger than that and you aren't ashamed of what happened to you," I reassured, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"But even _you _judged me when you found out about the mark."

"Yeah... judg_ed_... I don't anymore. I love you... and _all _of you."

"Are you saying that you love Voldemort? 'Coz technically the Dark Mark is linked to Voldie directly..."

I laughed, "NO! Not like that!"

Bella laughed too, "I know... I know..."

I sighed and looked at her again, "But seriously... back on topic."

"Ok... so _you _love me... but everyone else judges me because of something I had no say over!" She exclaimed, looking down at the grass.

"Hey, look at me," I said, cupping my hand under her chin and gently pulling her face to look at mine, "The people that mind... don't matter (and I love you for who you are). You can stuff the others!"

My free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I moved my other hand (the one that was cupping her chin) to the back of her neck.

"Oh just kiss me already!" Bella exclaimed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I murmured, kissing her full on the mouth.

The kissing all soon became very heated, she pulled my tie so that she was lying on the grass and I was pulled on top of her. She un – did the knot of my tie and discarded it somewhere on the grass. Her fingers were now fumbling with the many buttons of my shirt while my hands were searching for the zip of her dress.

Someone talking interrupted our very heated snogging session. We broke apart, looked in the direction of the voices, and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walking down the path to where we were.

"OI! LOVEBIRDS! HARRY AND GINNY HAVE SOME NEWS! AND ME AND 'MIONE HAVE SOME TOO!" Ron yelled.

"Thankyou Ronald..." I murmured.

Bella sat up, "What's the news?" she asked when they got within (normal) earshot of us. Ginny fidgeted with her dark green dress and Hermione gave Bella a weird look.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby!" Ginny announced.

"Oh, congratulations you guys!" I exclaimed.

"And Ron and I are getting married!" Hermione added.

"Oh my god! That's the best!" Bella squealed, she'd always try to set them up when we were back at Hogwarts, but it always failed, so she was ecstatic when she found out they were dating, and now this...

"So when are you two gonna get on with it eh?" Ron asked.

"Getting pregnant! We've only been dating for 3 weeks!" Bella exclaimed a bit too hysterically.

I could tell she was freaking out, so I said, "I _think _he means getting engaged, which is also a _really _bit step to take in a relationship," I said, shooting a quick glare in Ron's direction.

"Oh... that makes more sense..." Bella said quietly.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her wait, kissing her forehead, " No matter what, I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," she said.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what did you think? I would love to know! Please review, reviews siruisly make my day a whole lot better!**

**Also, what do you think Hermione and Bella were talking about at the beginning? I would love to know your thoughts!**

**OH! And also (coz I forgot to ask you last chapter) did any of you get early access to Pottermore and what houses were you sorted in! I'm a Hufflepuff :/**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	11. Injury

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and never will...**

**A/N: hello! I am still alive! I was just away in England from the 26****th**** of September until the 19****th**** of October, and then I was straight back at school and into assignments and tests as the school year is soon ending! **

**Anyways, I bring you a new chapter... but first...**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Queer King Stephen: yes it did... but it did happen... it is somewhat important to the plot line (especially the bit in Bella's POV at the beginning)**

**CrazyIndividuals: thankyou... and there's a lot that has to happen before they get married (if they do) ! You'll find out in this chapter... **

**TiffersStar1989: thankyou... and this one will probably be more confusing... enjoy!**

**And secondly:**

_Previously... _

"_Hermione, please... I need to know what to do," I said._

"_Umm well..."_

"_Please, is it gonna happen? Am I going to-" My voice cracked and I couldn't say anymore._

"_Yes, it's going to happen," she said quietly._

_xxx_

_I laughed and wrapped my arms around her wait, kissing her forehead, " No matter what, I love you," I murmured. _

"_I love you too," she said._

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Messing Around

Chapter 11: Injury

Changes POV

xxx

xxGEORGExx 

I woke up at around 7:45 to see that Bella had already woken up. I stumbled out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Morning Bella," I said, rubbing my eyes, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's Quidditch today...remember?" she replied, opening the fridge.

"Oh yeah... I remember."

"You _are _coming right?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said quickly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I finished, sitting down at the table.

She put the milk and cereal on the table, and opened a top cupboard to get the bowls out. As she reached for them, her singlet rode up, revealing some of her hips and back to me.

Something caught my eye... 

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" she replied, placing the bowls on the counter, turning around and pulling the bottom of her singlet down quickly.

"That..." I replied, indicating to her hip. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. I stood up and walked over to her, pulling the edge of her top up so I could see what was on her hip.

It was a small tattoo of a green dragon, with its wings spread out and breathing fire.

"That wasn't here before..." I commented.

"Yeah well... ummm... me and uh... the girls all got tattoos at our camp," she replied nervously.

"Why a dragon?"

"I'm not sure really... I guess I just liked it."

"Uh... ok then." I said, feeling like she was leaving something big out of her story. 

xxx 

"Welcome to today's match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Falmouth Falcons!" The commentator announced when everyone was in their seats in the Harpies' stadium, and the crowd went wild.

"For the Harpies we have chasers Smith, Zabini and Johnson, beaters Black and Campbell, keeper Harvey and seeker and captain Menarry!" The crowd cheered for the Harpies, and I was as loud as them, cheering for Bella and Angelina (who I didn't know was in the team). 

The commentator continued, "And for the falcons we have chasers Anderson, Matthews and Finnegan, beaters Byrne and Stiles, seeker Drewe, and captain and keeper, Brown." The Falcons' area of the stadium cheered, and I cheered silently for Seamus.

"And they're off! The Harpies are in possession, Johnson passes it to Smith – and Smith scores! 10 points to the Harpies! Wow that Jamie Smith sure can fly! I wonder if she'll give me her number...?" the commentator trailed off, and I realised it was Lee who was commentating, I didn't know that he was doing this game!

xxx 

"The quaffle's in the Harpies' possession, Anderson dives at Smith, but Smith passes to Zabini, Finnegan races after her – dives, but Black hit a bludger in his direction – ooh!"

Seamus' broom was hit with the bludger, but only the end had came off – so he was still able to fly.

The next thing I saw was Seamus yell something to that guy Stiles, and Stiles hitting the bludger in Bella's direction and watching it hit her knee. Bella screamed out in pain and started to fall to the ground.

Someone yelled a spell to slow her fall, I stood up and ran, ran to the change rooms – where Bella would be.

"And Menarry has caught the snitch – the Harpies' win!" 

xxx 

I paced through the hall that connected the Harpies' change room with the away side's changeroom, while the team healers tried to work out what was wrong with Bella.

"Is she ok?" someone asked quietly. I turned around to see Seamus standing in the hallway in his muddy Falcons uniform.

"Why would you give a shit?" I asked darkly.

"Because she's my friend, and I care about her," he replied.

"You were friends with her at school, but it didn't look like you cared about her 20 minutes ago."

"For your information... I was telling him to _not _hit Bella."

"Oh re-" I was cut off as one of the healers walked into the hall.

"Mr Weasley, can you please come with us... she needs to be transferred to Saint Mungo's." 

xxBELLAxx 

I woke up to a bright room, I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in my left knee stopped me.

"Bella?" someone asked, I looked to my left to see George sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"George, where am I?" I asked.

"Someone hit a bludger into your knee, you've been in a coma for 2 days, we didn't know when you were going to wake up."

"Oh." 

Penny and a Healer walked in, "Oh, Miss Zabini, you're awake, that's wonderful! I'm Healer Abrahams, but you can call me Henry," the very flamboyant healer said.

"Uh... ok, Henry, what's wrong with me?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"Oh, Miss Zabini, you have a shattered patella," he explained.

"Ok... but that should be easy to fix, why is she still here?" George asked.

"Well... uh... you see, I could very easily fix it with magic, but that could lead to knee problems when you're older – ending your Quidditch career."

My Quidditch career is over anyway...

"So how do we fix it?" Penny asked.

"We must heal it the muggle way," Henry turned to leave, "I'll let you decide Miss Zabini."

"Wait," I said, then I turned to George, "can you wait outside George? I need to talk to... Henry... and Penny for a minute." 

George nodded, stood up, pressed a kiss to my forehead and stumbled out of the room.

"What's wrong Bella?" Penny asked.

"I'll heal it by the muggle method, that's fine. But I need to check something else."

"What do you need to check?" Henry asked.

"Well... you see... I'm pregnant... and I need you to check that the baby's alright, I mean, I fell from very high." 

The room fell silent. 

"You-you're _pregnant_!" Penny asked, "Why did my star chaser have to get _pregnant_? Why did you have to be so careless!"

"I'll just check Miss Zabini," Henry said, waving his wand over my now exposed stomach, "It seems that your baby is fine... how far along are you?"

"About a month."

"Ok, good. Have you had morning sickness?" 

"I can't _stand _this!" Penny exclaimed, walking out of the room .

"Ok..." I said awkwardly. 

"Would you like me to go out and get George so he can know that the baby's ok?" Henry asked.

George? I couldn't tell George... not yet anyway... I hadn't even told Blaise!

"No!" I almost shouted.

"Why not? Surely he would want to know that his child is fine..."

I stayed silent and looked around the room sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Henry.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just thought that he was... oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have assumed!" Henry rambled.

"No Henry, it's fine, we are together, but I haven't found the right time to tell him yet... I need to ask you something anyway..." 

xxx 

Amy came to visit me while I was still in Saint Mungo's, we were talking, laughing and bitching about the quality of the food.

Henry walked in, "Miss Zabini, there's been a problem."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned, what if something was wrong with the baby?"

"The pain killers we were going to give you cannot be used because of your... condition." He explained. 

"Condition?" Amy asked.

"Uhh... nothing..."

"Bella...? I know when you're lying... what is it?" 

"Uhh... I'll leave you to it," Henry said, shuffling out of the room.

"Bella..."

"Uhh... I'm umm..., sort of pregnant."

"Oh..." 

We stayed silent for a bit, while I poked at my in-edible food. 

"So what does this mean? Does this end your Quidditch career?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I haven't talked to Penny about it yet... she's still trying to get over the fact that I'm pregnant."

"Meh, it's not that hard to believe," she commented.

I gasped and playfully slapped her hand. 

" Are you calling me a slut?" I asked, and Amy shrugged, grinning.

We sat in silence again, before I broke it, "Amy, there's one more thing..."

She turned to face me, "What is it?"

"I uh... don't know who the father is." 

Was it George or Draco?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNN! It's a cliffhangger, you better get used to those... there's a lot coming! **

**So... please review?**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


	12. Rebel

DISCLAIMER: not J.K Rowiling... therefore do not own Harry Potter

A/N: here's chapter 12! I'm trying to get them up quicker, but schoolwork is piling up because it's almost the end of the year, and then there's all of my other commitments, boys, friends etc... anyways, here's the next chapter... enjoy! 

REVIEW REPLIES:

Darkangelsonic: we'll see... 

Just to clear things up for this chapter, Bella's at her parent's house because it's her Mother's birthday...

WARNING: OOC Draco and slight OOC Blaise and Narcissia as well... 

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Messing Around

Chapter 12: Rebel

Bella's POV

xxx 

I've always been a rebel.

Ever since I was 11 and was sorted into Gryffindor, I've felt... disconnected to my family.

Though I didn't really start 'rebelling' until about 3rd year. 

I magically shortened my school skirt so it was not 'regulation length', I was disruptive and never did work in class – though my results never showed it, I got Outstandings in almost everything (I was second in my year to Hermione of course...). I re-decorated my bedroom in Gryffindor colours (charming it so my parent's couldn't change it) and I covered my walls with posters and photos with a permanent sticking charm.

I befriended Harry Potter and the Weasleys ("blood traitors") and wanted to be part of the Order, before the complication of my Dark Mark.

I rejected Draco Malfoy to date the man I love, George Weasley...

But now... this.

This was going too far with the whole rebel thing.

Pregnant at 19 (almost 20).

My parents would disown me (not that I really cared, and I think they have already) they would never approve and they wouldn't want anything to do with me. 

xxx 

I woke up at around midnight feeling terrible, and hobbled (my knee still hurt like hell, but it was healed enough for George to let me come here... I had to use crutches though), not bothering to get my crutches, to mine and Blaise's shared bathroom, turned on the tap (to make noise) and was sick in the toilet.

Great.

Morning sickness just made it more of a reality.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

xxx 

"Isabella! Come downstairs, Narcissia and Draco are here!" My _dear _mother called up the stairs.

I groaned, it may've been midday, but I was asleep before she yelled up the stairs, I was happy. 

"Coming!" I yelled, rolling out of bed and throwing on a decent pair of jeans and a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt (which was kind of baggy, which was good, seeing as I was getting paranoid about the little bump that had formed), tied my hair up in a top-knot, and walked out of my bedroom, down the stairs and into the dining room where we were having lunch.

My mother scowled as I walked in, probably about my clothes, seeing as everyone looked 'decent'.

I slipped into the only free seat, between Draco and Blaise, Blaise winked at me and I shot him a glare in return.

"So, Isabella," (I scowled at my full name) "What do you do for a living now you're out of Hogwarts?" Narcissia asked, twirling some pasta on her fork.

"She's playing _Quidditch_," My father interjected coolly. 

My parents didn't approve of me playing for the Harpies. They seemed to think that I should sit at a desk all day, filling out paper work at the Ministry. They thought that me playing Quidditch at school was a 'phase' and I would 'outgrow' it, that's why they only came to watch Blaise's games... not mine. 

Which, I guess... is why playing Quidditch is so enjoyable. 

"Oh really?" Narcissia asked, seeming genuinely interested, "for what team?"

"I'm a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies," I replied, "Though I've had to stop for a but because of an um... injury," I finished, taking a gulp of the liquid that was in my glass , before realising it was wine, and quietly spitting it back in my glass when I thought no one was looking.

"Oh that's a shame," Narcissia said. 

Silence filled the room except from the clinking of knives and forks on plates. My father looked at me, and I must've looked pale because he said, "Isabella? Are you feeling ok?"

"Ummm... I'm not sure, I need some air , excuse me," I said, standing up and walking outside. 

I found a sunny spot on the grass and sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest. I sat in silence, I didn't want to worry about this now, I never wanted this to happen... yet.

"I know your secret," Blaise said from behind me, I didn't bother turn around because I knew he would sit next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"You _know _what I'm talking about." 

"No, I don't... please enlighten me."

"You don't need enlightening, because it's your secret!"

"Ugh! Stop being so mysterious and tell me what my 'secret' is!" I exclaimed.

"You're pregnant," he replied simply after a few seconds of silence. 

I turned to face him with wide eyes, how did he know? "No I'm not," I replied quickly, probably too quickly.

"Yes you are. I heard you this morning – morning sickness, you've been pale all week and you spat out the wine."

"I'm _not _pregnant!"

Blaise looked at me disbelievingly, "If you're not pregnant, then go inside and drink wine."

" Uh... I can't" I said sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed, probably a bit too loudly. 

"You're pregnant?" someone asked, and Blaise and I turned around to see who it was.

"Uh... no I'm not," I said as Draco sat down next to us.

"Yes she is," Blaise interjected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked. 

Why didn't I tell him?

Why _would _I tell him? 

"Uh..." I said, unsure of what to tell him.

"It's my baby too isn't it? I should know about it!"

Oh crap... Draco thought he was the father, and George'll think it's his when I tell him.

And I'll just have no clue.

"Uh well-" I was (thankfully) cut off by Narcissia, my mother and my father approaching us.

"Is everything alright?" my mother asked.

"Bella's pregnant," Blaise blurted out.

"Blaise!" I exclaimed, though there was no use, my parents knew now. 

"Is this true Isabella?" my father asked, becoming overprotective (I was always slightly closer to my father than my mother). I looked at my feet, feeling my face grow warm, "uh... yeah... I am pregnant." I whispered.

"How far along are you? Narcissia asked breaking the tense silence that had fallen between us. It seemed she was actually interested and wanted to help.

"Uh... about 2 and a half months."

"Isabella Rose Zabini! How could you be so careless like that? Pregnant at 19, out of wedlock... I don't believe it! How could you let the family name down like that?" My mother started ranting.

"Now Cassandra, don't start yelling at Bella, it won't be very good for the baby if she's under this much stress. And I'm sure she didn't plan nor want this, isn't that right?" Narcissia responded quietly and I gave a small nod, "see? Now Bella, come back inside with me and we'll talk," she finished calmly, putting an arm around my shoulder (I don't know when I stood up, but I was standing) and walked me in the direction of the manor. 

xxx 

I woke up for no apparent reason and walked down to the kitchen only to find Draco sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Draco?" I asked, sitting opposite him.

He lifted his head off the table, "Bella, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same," I paused, "I couldn't sleep." 

Draco stayed silent, his grey eyes boring into my brown ones, trying to see past what I show and tell everyone. 

"And I've had a sudden craving for marshmallows," I added, standing up and walking over to the pantry, looking for the marshmallows.

Once I found them, I opened up the packet and sat back down to where I was sitting before.

"Uh... Bella... I wanted to talk to you about something..." he announced somewhat seriously.

"Yeah?" I asked, popping another marshmallow in my mouth.

"It's just uhh... the real world's really scary, and I'm not saying that you aren't tough – because I know you are! It's just think that there's something wrong with a single mother," he explained.

Where was he going with this?

"It's just really hard out there for a single mother, and everyone will judge you," he stuttered, getting off of his seat.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously. 

"I don't want you to do this alone," he went down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pyjama pants.

"Draco-" I gasped.

"Isabella Rose Zabini, will you marry me?" he asked.

I froze and stared at him like he'd gone insane... well, he had.

"Bella?" he asked.

I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Bella... what's wrong?" Draco asked, standing up and rushing to my side.

"Take me to Saint Mungo's" I gasped. 

xxx 

A/N: OOOOHHHHH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGGERR!

As I said in the last chapter... get used to them!

PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME STUDING FOR MY ENDLESS ASSESMENTS SO MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE IF YOU REVIEW!


	13. Pregnant

**DISCLAIMER: no, I have never been J.K Rowling... nor will I ever be.**

**WARNING: OOC Draco**

**A/N: hello my dear children! Good to see you again... Sorry I haven't been posting very regularly, but I've had heaps of school work , other commitments and oh yeah... news... I got a boyfriend! Wow, how did that happen? I have no idea!**

**Anyways...**

**I'VE FINISHED SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT 8 WEEKS! I'VE MANAGED TO PASS YEAR 8!**

**Ok... now that my outburst is over and done with... yes, I am now on summer holidays, so (hopefully) I will be posting more frequently now! Yay!**

**Ok, so... let's get on with it!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Darkangelsonic: you'll find out in due time my child... be paitent... well actually... you wont find out until it's born just about... so have fun with the suspense! Yes, Draco proposed... that is a pretty big storyline! So remember that.**

**I wish I was high on caffeine :( anyways, here's the next chapter for you, thanks for reviewing!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON _MESSING AROUND_...**

**"Draco-" I gasped.**

**"Isabella Rose Zabini, will you marry me?" he asked.**

**I froze and stared at him like he'd gone insane... well, he had.**

**"Bella?" he asked.**

**I felt a sharp pain in my side.**

**"Bella... what's wrong?" Draco asked, standing up and rushing to my side.**

**"Take me to Saint Mungo's" I gasped.**

* * *

><p><p>

xxx

Messing Around

Chapter 13: Pregnant

Change's POV

xxx 

xxBELLAxx 

Draco yelled up the stairs before taking me to the fireplace and floo-ing to Saint Mungos. 

We arrived in the lobby and walked up to the medi-witch at the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, with an almost fake smile on her face.

"Uh... we need – Bella – pregnant – pain," Draco stuttered in panic.

"We need to see Healer Abrahams urgently," I managed to get out before clutching my stomach in pain.

"Down the hall and turn left, he should be there," she said.

Draco took my hand, "come on Bella, we need to go or we wont work out what's wrong," he said reassuringly, leading me down the hall. 

xxDRACOxx

I paced outside Bella's room – I wasn't allowed to go into the room until they had worked out what was wrong with her.

I now felt like there was a big weight on my shoulders – I had a child.

How had we been so careless?

Well, Bella was drunk, I guess that didn't help. 

So, what was I thinking? I was the sober one, I was the one that didn't think it through. 

And now, in 6 and ½ months, I would have a child, a real child. 

A child is a big responsibility.

I don't think I even know how to look after a child. 

I had to grow up fast – no more womanising, or getting drunk on a weekly basis... I had to be a dad, and I had to be there for Bella. 

A voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "Mr Malfoy? You can come in now," Healer Abrahams – Henry – said, "And by the way, that's a nice sweater, where did you get it?" he asked. I looked down at my pyjama top and shrugged off his comment; walking into Bella's room. 

She was sleeping (or unconscious – one or the other) and there was what looked like muggle medical equipment around the bed, one screen showed what must've been the baby, but it looked like a blob to me. 

I sat in the seat next to her bed and took her hand in mine. 

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? She didn't miscarry did she? That's the baby on the screen isn't it?" I asked hysterically at Healer Abrahams, who had walked into the room.

"She's fine, she just had ligament stretching – which is mostly something that muggles get – not many magical folk... so we had to get some muggle technology in to see what it was. For some reason, they were very painful so yes, there was a chance that she would miscarry because it is not a very common thing for a magical parent to have...And yes, that is the baby on the screen."

"So she and the baby are fine?" I asked, and Henry nodded.

xxBELLAxx 

I woke up, once again to a bright light, why do these things keep happening to me? 

"George?" I asked, turning to my left only not to see George, but Narcissia and Draco instead. 

Draco was still in his pyjamas and he had massive bags under his eyes, it had looked like he hadn't left my bedside since last night.

Last night... the memory flooded back to me. 

Would Draco expect me to say yes?

Did Narcissia or anybody else know? 

"No Bella, George isn't here, only me and Draco," Narcissia said soothingly.

"Is everything ok?" I asked in a panic. 

"Henry said that you had ligament stretching which is unusual for magical – especially pureblood people to get, but he wanted to talk to you specifically about something," Draco explained, rubbing his thumb over the back of my left hand.

"Oh..."

We sat in silence until the door opened and Henry walked through with a chart in his hand. 

"Oh Bella, you're up! That's fantastic! Now I'm sure Draco told you that it was just ligament stretching," Henry asked and I nodded, "Good, now, there was a very high chance that you would miscarry, and there are two reasons why that would happen. The first one is that stretching is usually not normal in magical pregnancies, and secondly, your baby is underweight – which is easily fixed, unlike the stretching – that will take a while to work out why it occurred." Henry explained. 

"Ok... so what can I do about the whole underweight thing?" 

"Well... just rest, stress is normally the main cause for unborn children to be underweight. There are also vitamins you can take, but make sure you get lots of rest," Henry said before excusing himself and walking out of the room.

"Where's my mother and father?" I asked, "And Blaise?"

Draco looked down at his feet – there was something that they weren't telling me, I could tell.

"Uh... well... your parents have um... decided to not associate with you because you're umm... a 'careless reckless teenager who disgraces the family.'" Narcissia explained quietly. 

"What about Blaise?" I asked.

"They decided that he should not associate with you either."

"How do they expect him to stay from his twin?"

"Who knows..."

xxGEORGExx 

I closed up WWW and appreated home, wondering when Bella would return from her visit to see her family. I still can't believe she convinced me to let her go – she was obviously still in pain from her knee, she was pale half the time.

I could only hope that they were treating her alright.

I opened the door to our house to see Bella sitting at the bench with her back to me – she was in her pyjamas for some reason.

I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck, "I missed you" I murmured against her skin. She turned around and I looked up at her, seeing her properly for the first time in two weeks. 

Her hair was messy, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while. 

Something bad must have happened. 

"George, I missed you so much!" Bella exclaimed, hopping off of the stool she was sitting on, and embracing me in a hug.

"Bella... what's wrong?" I asked, she opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it, "And don't say 'nothing', because I know _something _is wrong."

Bella sighed.

"It's just... uhh... George, you better sit down for this."

What was going on? What was she about to tell me? 

Reluctantly, I sat down in the stool next to the one she was sitting on, and she stayed standing.

"What is it?" I asked.

She crossed her arms, "Uh... it's just... umm... I'm..." she trailed of, looking like she was about to start crying again.

"Yes?" I asked. 

"Pregnant..." she whispered, looking at the floor.

She said it so quietly, I wasn't even sure she had said something at all.

Did she just say she was pregnant?

"Preg-pregnant?" I stuttered, and she gave a small nod.

"You're not disappointed are you?" she asked quietly. 

_Disappointed?_ Was she mad? 

"Why would I be disappointed! I'm going to be a father!"

"So you're ok with it?"

"Of course I am!" I said, hopping off of the stool, pulling her into a hug and spinning us around.

We stopped spinning and she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "What's wrong darling? Aren't you happy? I mean... it's probably not the idea time to have a baby... but it's still exciting right?" 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm excited about the baby, of course I am! It's just my parents... they don't approve of me having this baby, and they think I'm a 'wreckless, careless teenager who taints the family name'. And I mean, it's not that I need my parents on my side... I don't even like them, it's just that having this baby would be a hall of a lot easier if my parents were actually on my side for this. I would like the baby to have two sets of grandparents... not just one. It's just because I'm pregnant at 19 and out of wedlock, that they think they should not associate with me." 

Wow.

"Out of wedlock? I can fix that..." I said with a grin. 

"Uh... no George, I can't... not just yet anyway. There are too many complications in my life already, you supporting me is all I need at the moment. We don't have to get married..." she gave me a quick kiss, "yet," she added with a grin.

I pulled her closer to me and gave her a slow, passionate kiss. 

We were going to be parents, probably horrible ones... but we'd get through it.

The journey will be the best part.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

It makes life so much better when you do (:

~Doctorwhonerd98~


End file.
